


Ice Cream and Rice Lilies

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: First Dates, Fluff with a side of Panic, I have no idea it sounded cute, M/M, One Shot, Post Soccer Victory Delirium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Still filled with adrenaline from a soccer match, PBG decides to act on his crush on Jared.





	

Well, they’d won the match, at least. Dean had a black eye, McJones was crying, and he was pretty sure Jeff had busted his lip, but they’d won. 

 

PBG still wasn’t sure what had happened, just that the crowd was screaming and he felt like he could probably run ten marathons and bake a cake. Maybe at the same time. Exhilaration still pounded through his head, his heart still was beating like it was about to explode, but it was over. 

 

A few people ran up to him- Wallid, Mai, and Jirard among them but he could only really focus on Jared, who was beaming and shimmering and seemed a bit out of breath. 

 

Voices ran together: “That was so cool!” “I knew you could do it!” “You did great!”- but all he could focus on was Jared. “Gotta admit, you were pretty great out there!”

 

Normally, he might have felt that statement, let it wash over him. But no, not over the beating of his heart could he try to bite back bashfulness, that urge to deny the achievement didn’t even come. “I know, right?”

 

Jared smirked and gave a faint chuckle without opening his mouth. God, he was gorgeous, and well, PBG was already on a roll, couldn’t hurt to speak up for once. Worst he could say would be no, right?

 

“Hey, let’s go like, get ice cream or something!”

 

He’d surprised Jared, that alone was worth saying it. And everyone around was either staring at him like he was crazy- which he was, he wouldn’t deny- or laughing their heads off. Well, okay, that was just Jeff, only Jeff was laughing. 

 

A long silence, not long enough to make the adrenaline high from the game subside but long enough to notice. Then, Jared nodded. “Alright. Sounds good. Let’s go, then.”

 

Now? Yes, now, he’d meant now, now before the rush of emotions wore off, before he realized that he’d just asked Jared out and oh god he’d asked Jared out. 

 

Yep. There it was. Crushing realization, a sudden crash, Jared was still offering his hand but he couldn’t bring himself to take it because he’d just asked him on a date. 

 

Come on, it was just Jared. Brilliant and shining, but still a friend. PBG forced himself to grab his hand and started running, stringing Jared along in the direction of the cafeteria. Least romantic first date location? Maybe but oh god first date did that mean they were dating or did that come later?

 

“You okay?”, Jared questioned as they reached the edge of the field. “I mean, if you don’t really want to do this, we don’t have to.”

 

PBG took a deep breath. Be cool and calm and collected, he told himself. “Uh, no, it’s fine. I… want to, it’s just… Do you want to?”

 

“Let’s put it this way: I’ve turned down plenty of people before,” Jared remarked coolly. “If I didn’t want to go out with you, I would have said so.”

 

Go. Out. With. Him. So Jared knew this was a date and he knew it was a date so this was a date and he wanted to scream. 

 

“Uh, okay, let’s… go then…”, PBG stated, softer this time, and they continued on not hand in hand, but beside each other. 

 

They only stopped once- Jared noticed a wildflower- he'd called it a rice lily or something- and pointed it out. He didn’t quite catch what Jared said, something about it having a lot of meaning but smelling foul so it’d be an inappropriate gift, and he didn’t realize until several steps later he’d meant that he’d considered giving him a flower. 

 

The air suddenly got a lot hotter, to the point he thought maybe he should take his jacket off before realizing he wasn’t wearing it in the first place. 

 

By the time they got to the cafeteria and he thoughtlessly picked out a plain vanilla cone, he felt like he might actually explode. Jared seemed fine- relaxed, even, and god how did he do that? 

 

Taking a deep breath, PBG tried to think. This was a date, yeah, but with Jared, his friend, someone he’d known for ages. They were just hanging out, no need to be nervous. 

 

Once they sat down, Jared cleared his throat and asked him something he didn’t actually think anyone had asked him before. “Okay so, how do you not fall over while running around like that?”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, the grass is sorta slick, but I never see any of you wipe out,” Jared went on, between bites of his chocolate ice cream. 

 

There was a pretty simple answer to that: “Cleats.”

 

“Oh, that’s what those are for?”, Jared questioned. “Wow, thought they were just to make it hurt more when you kicked.”

 

“That’s a penalty, Jared.”

 

His date looked away, as if embarrassed by his question, and PBG found himself laughing. See, Jared was far from infallible, he wasn’t out of his depth!

 

But, as he took a bite of his own cone, Jared suddenly assumed the sort of smirk that, when bore on Paul or Nick or Josh, could make a grown man cower in fear. “You’ve got a little ice cream on your nose,” he remarked. 

 

“Oh?”

 

Jared nodded. “Here, let me get it.”

 

He got closer and closer until in a sudden motion, PBG felt something brush against his nose, something that could only be lips. 

 

Kissing it off, okay, maybe he was a little out of his depth.

  
It was adorable, though.


End file.
